Beautiful Aster
by lazynit
Summary: "Dasar Peri bunga aster yang ... Cantik?"/"Menurut bahasa bunga, bunga aster bisa diartikan sebagai penuturan seorang pemuda yang memuji seorang gadis cantik!"/warning inside, mind to RnR?


**Beautiful Aster**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
story © me

A ShikaIno fanfiction  
Teenagers  
Fantasy, Romance  
AU, OOC, MISS TYPO(S), RUSH, DLDR.

* * *

**. . .**

"Konohatopia indah ya kalau bunga sedang bermekaran begini?" Ino menari di udara dengan sayap cantik yang bertengger manis di punggungnya. _Barbie-Fairy_ itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ dan iris matanya yang berwarna biru cerah, juga, dengan baju perinya yang berwarna ungu muda, serupa dengan sayapnya yang juga berwarna ungu yang dihiasi dengan aksen polkadot warna-warni. Di atas kepalanya, terdapat sebuah mahkota bunga yang terbuat dari bunga aster ungu, bunga ciri khas dari keluarganya.

Sakura tertawa dari bawah sana. "Berhentilah seperti anak kecil, _Pig-Fairy_!" Sakura melipat tangannya di dada, sambil menatap si Peri Pirang yang masih menari-nari dengan sayap ungunya.

Mendengar itu, Ino menepikan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Sakura, gadis itu berpura-pura ngambek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huh? Kau tidak asik, Peri Berjidat Lebar!"

Sakura mendengus, peri bunga sakura yang bernuansa pink itu berjalan mengitari Ino dengan _emerald_-nya yang mendelik pada si Pirang. "Lihat, kau sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tidak malu dengan umurmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada skeptis.

Ino menggeleng dengan riang, "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya santai.

Gadis _pink_ itu menghela napas, sahabatnya itu memang ajaib. Sakura terbang menjauhi Ino, menghampiri sebuah tanaman mawar yang berada di ujung dekat pagar pembatas padang rumput.

Ino menatap sahabat _pink_-nya sambil mengangkat bahu, peri Pirang itu kemudian berjalan ke arah tanaman aster berwarna ungu tak jauh dari posisi awalnya. Tanaman itu berbunga lebat, khusus di Konohatopia, bunga aster yang ada di negeri ini hanya berwarna ungu, sebagai identitas keluarga Yamanaka yang notabene adalah seorang _Barbie-Fairy_.

Gadis blonde itu memetik setangkai aster dan menyelipkannya di telinga, dengan riang gadis itu terbang ke arah Sakura yang menikmati harumnya bunga mawar.

Ketika Ino tengah asyik terbang dan ingin mencoba memutar tubuhnya di atas awan, tiba-tiba...

Bruk!

Sakura menoleh saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara seperti orang jatuh, seketika _emerald_-nya membelalak saat dilihatnya Ino tengah tertindih seorang pemuda berambut... nanas?!

"Ino...!"

Segera, Sakura terbang menggunakan sayap _pink_-nya dengan khawatir. Menghampiri si peri cerewet yang tengah menggerutu ria pada si Nanas.

"Aduh...! Kau itu, punya mata tidak, sih? Sakit tahu! Hey, menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku!" gerutu Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ino menatap si Kepala Nanas dengan sebal. Kenapa pemuda itu memejamkan mata? Dia tidur atau apa, sih? Ino terus mengutuk pemuda itu dalam hatinya.

"Ino, kau tak apa?" Sakura mendarat tepat di sebelah Ino yang masih tertindih oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Sakura! Tolong aku...!" rengek Ino. Peri beriris biru cerah itu sudah mulai sesak karena si pemuda berambut nanas tidak mau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Haah," Sakura meregangkan tangannya, bersiap memberikan suatu 'hadiah' kepada pemuda yang tengah menindih sahabatnya itu.

Satu, dua, ti...

"_SHANARO_!"

Buagh!

"Aauuhh...!" pemuda berambut nanas itu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Ino sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Mata _obisidian_-nya menatap Sakura yang telah memukulnya tadi dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa-apaan, sih? Dasar perempuan merepotkan," gerutu pemuda itu sebal.

"Heh? Apa katamu? Dasar Nanas menyebalkan!" seru Sakura dengan garang. Membuat si pemuda Nanas itu memutar bola matanya sambil melafalkan _trademark_ andalannya.

Ino beranjak berdiri setelah mengatur napasnya yang sempat sesak karena hampir lima belas menit pemuda Nanas itu menindihnya. Peri _Barbie_ itu mencegah Sakura yang berniat maju untuk memukul pemuda itu lagi dengan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengomel terus, _Forehead-Fairy_." ucap Ino santai. Peri berparas _barbie_ itu perlahan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk berselonjor di atas padang rumput sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan 'maut' dari sahabat _pinkish_-nya.

Sementara Sakura hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Memangnya yang suka mengomel itu siapa?' batinnya kesal.

Ino berdiri di hadapan si Kepala Nanas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru." jawab pemuda nanas—Shikamaru pelan.

Ino mengangguk sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Shikamaru. "Kau orang awam, kenapa bisa berada di negeri kami?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Lelucon macam apa ini? Negeri? Apa yang kau maksud 'negeri kami?'" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

Peri bersurai pirang itu mengerutkan alisnya, lelucon? Lelaki ini bodoh atau apa?

"Iya, negeri kami. Negerinya para peri. Kau tak lihat kami memakai sayap, eh?"

Shikamaru memiringkan wajahnya, menatap sayap indah berwarna ungu di punggung Ino sambil memutar bola matanya, "Sayap tempel?"

Kening Ino berkedut menahan marah. "Sayap tempel? Aku bahkan tidak tahu sayap tempel itu yang seperti apa! Dasar Nanas gila!" omel Ino sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Baik, anggap saja aku sedang mimpi atau apa lah itu." ucapnya santai.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi! Ini nyata! Konohatopia itu nyata!" seru Ino frustasi.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau _troublesome_!" keluh Shikamaru.

"Dasar Nanas jelek!"

"Dasar Peri bunga aster yang ... Cantik?" Shikamaru menutup mulutnya, apa yang barusan tadi ia katakan?

"E-eh?" Ino memerah, apa katanya tadi? Cantik? Ino disebut cantik? Oleh pemuda nanas menyebalkan itu?

"A-aku..." Shikamaru _blushing_ berat. Ini pertama kalinya dia memuji seorang gadis. Apalagi seorang peri di negeri antah berantah yang tak dikenalnya. Ini ... Tidak benar, bukan?

Ino menunduk gugup, ini benar-benar aneh. Masa dirinya langsung _blushing_ saat dibilang cantik oleh manusia? Ini salah. Ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Terutama pada detak jantungnya yang seketika menggila.

Sementara Sakura menahan tawanya saat dilihat sahabat pirangnya dan juga Shikamaru memerah. "Menurut bahasa bunga, bunga aster bisa diartikan sebagai penuturan seorang pemuda yang memuji seorang gadis cantik!" seru Sakura sambil nyengir lebar.

Ino makin _blushing_ dibuatnya. "Diam, Sakura!"

Sementara Shikamaru, hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menggumamkan _trademark_ andalannya.

* * *

**FIN**

GAJEE! Hahaha, my first fict genre fantasy yang gajenya naujubillah! Dan ini... Maksa banget! Hahaha

sudahlah, cuma mau ngomong, Mind to Review?


End file.
